Raansivaasviing
Raansivaasviing (Animals Creature Wing) Description A gorgeous she-dragon with flowing scales that provide very good armor and create small spike around her shoulders, elbows, knees and ankles. Her horns are green and shed like a deer's, becoming very weak so she can chip them off every winter and create a bigger pair every year. The main antlers themselves are large and intertwining with the smaller antlers that twist like ivy. Her claws are slim and sharp, and are pearlescent and often glint in the light. Her teeth are replaced like a sharks, curved and venomous like a snakes, and strong and durable like a wolf's. Her jaws come together with swan-like grace, with small horns that gradually grow, but are thin and often cracked or missing the sharp tips coming off of her chin. The tip of her muzzle is thin and elegant, like a fox's, ' Raansivaasviing.JPG|Raansivaasviing's Semi-Ref Raan.JPG|Raansivaasviing ' and her wings are broad and have extra bones and joints in them, giving her a very fast flight and excellent dodging and turning. Her tail has sharp spikes around the top, making an adequate weapon as well. Like a porcupine, they grow rapidly and often get lodged in things, causing irritation and pain. She is a small dragon overall, but she is almost all muscle. Her powerful tail is very long, tapering to a dangerous point with thin membranes stretching across spikes at the side, adding to her turning and maneuverability. Her eyes are light blue and will glow, and her scales can easily hold moss if she lifts them and crawls backwards through a mossy forest, then pinches the scales down. This can make a 'coat' of sorts, giving her extra warmth. She does not breath fire like her othe r dragon kin, but instead will use her knowledge of animals and plants to aid her in battle. She can, however spit boiling water and very corrosive acid from her stomach. Personality A sharp witted and slightly proud dragoness, she is hard working and determined. She is always quick to make a joke, however subtle it is. She will insist she is right, but will take in careful note what she has done wrong. She is an excellent negotiator and talker, and she can usually settle disputes. While she is not good at organizing things outside of battle, she can plan with the best of them in a fight. She will hang back with a group and talk through a quick plan, then put it into action. Her small size is ridiculed by some of the larger dragons, but they are often beat back with her sharp tongue. Her sense of humor is abrasive and can seem very rude to those who do not know her. She can hold a grudge for a long time, and will still be a bit chilly after a grudge. She absolutely adores everything living, that's friendly, of course. Battle strategies The trunk first. One of her most preferred strategies is to get the stronger dragons out of battle first. If a group member hears her shriek, "Trunks before twigs!" Or something along those lines, it means this one. Avoiding wasting her energy on the smaller and weaker ones, she heads straight for the toughest dragon there. Once they are out of the way, she can pick off the slightly discouraged smaller ones easier. Ouch! Another favorite of hers is to suddenly drop a few hundred feet, then switch into defensive mode. She will then proceed to allow a few badly blocked strikes to slip through her defense, and then let out a flurry of energy, flaps and smacks that do no real damage, but normally stuns the opponent for a while. This give her enough time to sneak into the opponent's strike range and give a burst of claws, spikes and bites that will would the opponent, often severe enough for the opponent to flee. Debate Raansivaasviing is a more physical dragon than a verbal one. Though she may get into an old fashioned argument, she will most likely be using the above two methods. Weaknesses Though she has many strengths, fire is her main weakness. It burns the moss stuck to her scales and she is often left with painful blisters after a firefight. And the smoke gets into her eyes and nose, causing irritation and sneezing and coughing fits the day after a fight. Though she can hold her breath for up to twelve hours, she can be drowned. Water will cause moss to grow under her scales, and after a good soak she likes to lift her scales and dry herself in the sun. If she forgets to do this, it could potentially cause worse burns with more fuel to burn. Of course, being surrounded is no big deal for a large dragon. But she is smaller than average, meaning she has to be with a group or at least one on one in a fight. Notes She is a very affectionate dragon and longs to have at least one large clutch of healthy eggs and hatchlings. She loves babies. She will refuse to eat anything that is barely an adult or a baby. Even pregnant animals are a problem for her. She tends to worry. Under her sharp wit and abrasive personality, she worries for the wellbeing of her group mates and friends. She will try to find a way to avoid any kind of conflict. She's single. Better come quick, boys! ;)